Mei Terumī
is the Naruto - Second Fanbook of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended. Personality Mei is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She is usually kind however, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage 's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. Mei seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was angered when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that Yagura, her predecessor, has been manipulated via a genjutsu that stems from the Sharingan, she was prepared to fight against Danzō Shimura, who also possess a Sharingan that can cast a similar genjutsu. Appearance Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick (fuchsia in the anime). Abilities Mei Terumi is a very powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She is also very calm in battle. She is observant and can pick up on slight discrepancies in other person's personality as seen when she was able to detect the difference in Ao's behaviour when Fū was inhabiting his body. She also seems skilled in taijutsu, able to intercept Black Zetsu attacking the daimyō's with a single kick, sending him crashing out of the hiding spot. Nature Transformation .]] Mei is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 466, page 6 Mei is capable of using the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies.Naruto chapter 563, page 11 The first, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to melt even Madara Uchiha's Susanoo.Naruto chapter 563, page 8 The second, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of Sasuke's Susanoo. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When Mei leaves for the Kage Summit, the villagers of Kirigakure cheer for her. One of her bodyguards, Chōjūrō, expresses worry that he will not be able to protect her, so Mei cheers him up by expressing confidence in his abilities.Naruto chapter 454, pages 6-7 She continues to speak kindly to Chōjūrō during their journey to the Land of Iron. Similarly, whenever Ao, her other bodyguard, tries to scold Chōjūrō for not acting like a man, Mei threatens to kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 8 When the Summit begins Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to the Fifth Kazekage; even at one point defending him from the Third Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour. The Fourth Raikage explains his suspicions of the other Kage, he states Mei and the rest of her village to be the least trustworthy; as the Summit is being held to discuss Akatsuki, and Akatsuki is rumoured to have been created in Kirigakure, the village's actions make it suspect. Over Ao's objections, Mei admits that many in Kirigakure believe her predecessor to have been manipulated by someone. When Tobi's involvement with Akatsuki is brought to light, the Summit mediator, Mifune, suggests forming an alliance to be headed by Danzō Shimura. Although Mei does not object, Mifune explains that Akatsuki's supposed ties with Kirigakure leave her unsuited to lead a taskforce meant to eliminate the organisation. Ao soon afterwards exposes that Danzō is manipulating Mifune. Before he can be questioned about it, Zetsu infiltrates the meeting and informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence. The Raikage breaks his neck while trying to learn Sasuke's whereabouts, prompting Mei to scold him for killing a potential information source. Mei and her escorts remain in the Summit room while the Fourth Raikage, and Fifth Kazekage, go to deal with Sasuke. Believing Danzō's mind-controlling dōjutsu may somehow be related to the manipulation of the Fourth Mizukage, she instructs Ao to not let Danzō out of his sight. Sasuke soon arrives in the Summit hall to kill Danzō. Danzō flees and Sasuke tries to follow him, but Mei uses her Lava Release to block his path. She advises that the Tsuchikage should get out of the way if he's not intending to participate in the battle and attacks Sasuke again. Chōjūrō forces Sasuke into an adjacent hall, where Mei seals him in with her, intending to destroy him by filling the hall with a corrosive mist. As a weakened Sasuke begins to feel the effects of her technique and the bones of Susanoo's ribcage visibly melting, Mei is caught in Zetsu's Spore Technique before she can finish him, which transfers her chakra to Sasuke. As he breaks back into the Summit hall, Mei neutralises her Boil Release so that it doesn't harm anyone else. She returns to the hall once she has recovered and, finding Tobi, is told about his Eye of the Moon Plan. As he ends his explanation by requesting the Kage give him Naruto and Killer B, Mei and the other Kage refuse, causing Tobi to declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the outbreak of war, Mei and the other Kage agree to form a Shinobi Alliance to be led by the Raikage. Mei argues that Naruto and B should be protected from Akatsuki, which the other Kage agree to before returning home. Mei and Chōjūrō take a detour to look for Ao, who had followed Danzō. They find him in time to stop him from decapitating himself. He explains that his body was being controlled by another ninja and asks that Mei remove the seal protecting his Byakugan. Since Ao would never ask her to do so, Mei knows his body is still being controlled and she asks to borrow Chōjūrō's Hiramekarei. Ao calls her a hag before she can use it on him and she beats him up, unaware that he has finally been released. When they return to Kirigakure, they hear that the daimyō have approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc A few days later the Kage convene again to discuss war tactics, Ao accompanying Mei once again. Mei expresses relief that the Fifth Hokage returned to her position. She then suggests the villages combine their intelligence networks in an effort to locate Akatsuki's base of operations. After learning that information on the jinchūriki was leaked to Akatsuki, Mei comments, that the enemy won't send a large number of soldiers. It was agreed on that the Tsuchikage will be going to the island as reinforcement. When the Tsuchikage is returning from the island, she then meets the Tsuchikage and begins to discuss what went on at the island. After she is briefed then the last meeting is held in order to fully prepare for the war. Mei orders Chōjūrō to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. Shinobi World War Arc Both Mei and Chōjūrō travel with a team of elite shinobi tasked with guarding the daimyō. She explained to the Frost Daimyō their defence plan, where the daimyō would travel between five separate hideouts at regular intervals as well as being guarded by some of the Shinobi Forces' most powerful ninja to keep them safe. Black Zetsu continues his chase after the daimyō and when he was about to attack them, Mei quickly counters his assault with a kick. Black Zetsu prepares to fight her but she tells him that she's not the only one he will have to defeat, but her entire team as well. As the battle goes on, Naruto's shadow clone eventually appears on the battlefield and attacks Black Zetsu who seemingly sidesteps the attack. Mei looks on wondering what was happening, though Raidō and Genma merely confirm that Naruto's rash nature has not changed in the slightest. As the battle continues, Chōjūrō is finally able to cut down Black Zetsu, much to everyone's amazement. At that point, Genma Shiranui is notified by Shikaku of the revival of the real Madara Uchiha. As Mei contemplates leaving to aid her fellow Kage, she is reassured by Chōjūrō that she can leave the battlefield, as he'll protect it with his life - this causes Mei to marvel on how much personal growth he'd made since the war began. Using the combined abilities of Genma, Raidō Namiashi and a third ninja, Mei is teleported to the front-line via the Flying Thunder God Technique, the target being a seal applied to Tsunade herself. Mei arrives in time to stand alongside her fellow Kage as they face off against Madara. In order to buy Tsunade time to heal Ōnoki and Gaara, Mei and A immediately attack Madara. She uses her Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, but he evades it, only to be punched into the lava by A. Mei launches another torrent of lava at him, forcing Madara to activate his Susanoo to protect himself. After A attacks Madara again she continues covering him in copious amounts of lava. Madara however emerges from the lava unscathed, though the ribs of this Susanoo started to melt, and compliments their offensive prowess, to which Mei responds that, while she likes being complimented by men, she has to hold off in Madara's case. To test their defences, Madara attacks them with his Yasaka Magatama technique, which is blocked by the combined effort of Gaara and Ōnoki. With Ōnoki healed, Mei assists him and A in their assault on Madara by using the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure Madara's vision. Before Naruto's clone disperses, she along with the rest of the Kage tell him to defend the other battlefield and leave him with one word "win". Video Games Trivia * Both Mei and Tsunade who are the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * Mei as the Mizukage is perhaps a sign of change in Kirigakure; ninja with kekkei genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. * The kanji for "Terumī" means "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes * (To an elder) "Sir… I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over… quit talking about the old days." * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy… But you're going to have to die." * (To Tobi about his Eye of the Moon Plan) "What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" * (To Genma as he prepares to teleport her to the front-line) "Roger that! Marrying is the only thing I intend to do late!" Naruto chapter 562, page 13 References es:Mei Terumī